Amnésie
by K. Sawyer
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand vous vous réveiller a l’hôpital à 10000 Km de là ou vous pensez habiter, sans aucun autre souvenir que votre vie "d'avant" et que vous découvrez que vous êtes la petite amie de votre acteur préféré? Tous humains et Kellan Lutz
1. Chapter 1

**Bip...Bip...Bip...**

**Le son constant du bip était entrecoupé par ma respiration. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais je me réveillais tout doucement. Je me risquai alors à ouvrir un œil, mais la lumière était trop forte et sans le vouloir, je poussai un gémissement. Ce fut à ce moment précis que je sentis une main qui serrait la mienne ainsi qu'une douce voie que je ne reconnaissais pas.**

_ Mon ange ? Allez, ouvre tes beaux yeux verts.

_**C'était qui ??**_** J'avais beau réfléchir, du moins j'essayais… J'avais un de ces maux de tête qui m'empêchait complètement de réfléchir calmement. C'était comme si une fanfare d'école avait élu ma tête comme salle de répétition. Et cette main inconnue qui serrait la mienne. **

**Mes paupières s'ouvrirent doucement et ma vision s'adapta lentement à la luminosité de la pièce. Quand, enfin, j'arrivai à distinguer les formes de la pièce, je fus étonnée… Je vis un homme, très beau, blond, cheveux court. **

**Il me sourit et je pus voir qu'il était très chaleureux. Je voudrais lui dire quelque chose mais je n'eue pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laisse un médecin entrer.**

_ Mademoiselle Mahy, je suis content de vous voir réveiller, comment vous sentez-vous ?

**J'avais la gorge sèche. J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot n'arriva à sortir…**

_ Attends, je vais te chercher une bouteille d'eau, dit l'homme inconnu.

**Je le suivis du regard et j'avais comme l'impression de le connaitre, de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… mais je n'arrivais pas à voir où et ça me dérangeait.**

_ Il est resté avec vous tous les jours depuis votre accident, dit le médecin.

_**Accident ?? Hein ? Qui ? Avec quoi ? Comment ? Pff…**_

**J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la porte d'ouvrir sur mon inconnu qui souriait toujours autant. Il me tendit le goulot de la bouteille pour m'aider à boire et ça me dit un bien fou ! Quand, enfin, je senti que ma soif était rassasiée, je tentai de parler :**

_ Où suis-je ?

**Et là, le docteur m'expliqua que j'étais au USC University hospital de Los Angeles, que je m'étais fait renversée, mais que je ne souffrais que de contusions et de la jambe gauche cassée.**

_ Renversée ?

**Le jeune homme s'avança vers moi, me prit la main et me dit d'un air penaud :**

- C'est de ma faute si ce maudit paparazzi t'a bousculée, tu peux me croire que si je le croise ce "BIPPPP"...

_**Je ne comprenais rien, paparazzi ??**_

- Paparazzi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et vous êtes? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître...

**Je vis que mes mots lui faisaient mal. L'inconnu baissa les yeux et les releva vers le médecin comme pour lui demander des explications. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver… J'avais soi-disant un traumatisme qui m'avait fait perdre la mémoire sur une courte période. Je tentai de me rappeler de mes derniers souvenirs, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal. C'est alors que je regardai mon bel inconnu dans les yeux et là, ça me frappa : **

_ Kellan Lutz !! Dis-je stupéfaite.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je voulais remercier Leilani, Scotty et Mayssa qui m'ont laisser une review ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte. MERCI **_

***********************

**Il avait l'air heureux du fait que je me souvenais de son nom, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir comment je l'avais connu. **_**Que faisait-il dans ma chambre ? Au plus loin, je me souvenais rêver de lui et aussi, lire des fics avec lui, mais c'était tout !! Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir un jour rencontrer pour le vrai. **_

**Si et je dis bien « si » je connaissais Kellan Lutz, cela voulait nécessairement dire que je ne devais plus être en Belgique, mais bien en Amérique… **_**Comment avais-je donc fait pour le rencontrer ? Pourquoi avais-je quitté ma maison ? Ma famille ? Mes amis ? Et la plus importante de toute, quelles sont mes relations avec Kellan ?**_

**Plus je réfléchissais et plus le bourdonnement dans ma tête s'amplifiait. Le docteur l'avait sûrement remarqué, car il demanda à mon « ami » de sortir pour que je puisse me reposer.**

_ Bon…ben…je retourne à la maison, nourrir les monstres, prendre une bonne douche et je reviens, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? dit-il.

_ Ma mémoire, je pense que ce serait comment dire : parfait !

**Il me fit un petit sourire avant de venir m'embrasser sur le front. **_**Mon dieu !! Je venais de mourir… C'est sûr, j'étais au paradis… Ce beau gosse venait de m'embrasser… Wow !! Bon ok, c'était sur le front, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie. **_

**Enfin seule avec moi-même, je fermai les yeux en espérant retrouver mes souvenirs, mais rien, nada, que dalle !! **

**J'étais dans mes songes quand j'entendis un BIP, du genre sonnerie de sms. Étonnée, j'ouvris les yeux et le bruit semblait venir du truc à roulettes qui servait de plateau quand vous mangiez. J'ouvris le tiroir et là… **_**MERCI PETIT JESUS !! Un Iphone !!!! J'en avais toujours voulu un !**_** J'appuyai sur la touche pour allumer l'écran et là, j'étais bouche bée… La photo d'arrière-plan, c'était Kellan me tenant dans ses bras… Je regardai les sms et beaucoup venaient de : « K 3 » ou « Ash ».**

**Les photos, nous n'en parlions même pas… J'avais au moins une photo avec chaque membre du cast Twilight, mais le plus souvent c'était Kellan, Kellan avec Bosco, mon bulldog anglais****et Kellan avec moi. J'étais en pleine fouille dans l'Iphone quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'eue pas le temps de réagir que je sentis deux bras autour de moi et une voix toute douce me parler.**

_ Ahhhhhhhh !! Ma belle, je suis contente que tu sois réveillée, que tu aille bien !! Si tu savais, j'ai paniquée toute la nuit…

**Elle se recula et là je fus étonnée…**

_ Ashley ? Demandai-je.

**Ashley Greene se trouvait devant moi, habillée d'un jean et d'un haut blanc. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Lorsque j'eue dit son nom, elle eut un largue sourire.**

_ Je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas oubliée ! Je te connais et tu n'es pas ma Blondie pour rien hein ? Oh… et au fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour la gym, j'ai téléphoné pour prévenir qu'on n'irait pas ainsi que le spa. Et tu sais quoi ? Ben, la femme m'a hurlé dessus parce qu'on n'a pas prévenu avant… Une folle celle-là, attends que j'aille trouver le boss ! Non, mais…

_**Purée ! Comment elle faisait pour respirer ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. **_**J'avais décroché il y avait un bon moment et voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle s'arrêta.**

_ Kriss ?

_ Oui ? Euh… excuse mais tu parles tellement vite !

_ Bah tu sais, c'est l'habitude. J'en reviens pas que tu ne te souviennes pas de Kel' mais de moi oui, dit-elle en riant.

_ Sans te faire de la peine, je ne me souviens pas de toi… Enfin pas personnellement, j'ai un vague souvenir de moi, en Belgique, j'allais commencer une formation dans un resto et là, je me réveille à l'hôpital avec un de mes fantasmes à mes côtés, je suis perdue ! dis-je.

**Elle me reprit dans ses bras et me dit que tout irait bien.**

_ Au fait, ne t'en fais pas. Avant de venir, je suis passée chez vous et Bosco va bien. Ton absence n'a pas l'air de lui faire du tort, il dormait comme un bien heureux, les quatre pattes en l'air.

_**Je souris, c'était bien mon chien ça.**_

_ Quand tu dis « chez nous », ça veut dire que je vis avec Kellan ?

_ Oui, depuis près d'un an… Avant tu vivais dans un petit appart, mais bon, tu n'as pas su résister à ton chéri.

_ Chéri ? Wait… tu veux dire que Kellan Lutz, le canon suprême est mon copain ? Lui et moi on se fait des bisous ?

_ Oui, des bisous et bien plus encore. Vous êtes intenables, de vrais sangsues !!, plaisanta Ashley.

**Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, je n'en revenais pas !**

_ T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Tu es toute rouge, tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Je peux appeler le docteur si tu veux…, dit Ash.

_ Non, merci. Ça va, dis comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici ? demandai-je.

_ Un crétin de photographe !!

_ Ça je sais, mais je veux dire en Amérique… Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter la Belgique.

**Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais n'eut pas le temps que la porte s'ouvrit sur mon canon de petit ami. C'était fou à quel point je trouvais ça bizarre de dire ça. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux jusqu'au moment où il fut dérangé par un petit toussotement.**

_ Ash, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir… Elle est encore fatiguée, elle a besoin de repos.

_Oui, mais je suis sûre que ma visite lui a fait du bien. Elle a besoin de voir des gens et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, lui répondit-elle.

_ Hého !! ELLE est devant vous !! Amnésique : OUI ! Mais pas sourde.

**Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi et me regardèrent comme des enfants pris en fautes. Kellan s'approcha ensuite de moi en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit. Il avança doucement sa main pour remettre une de mes boucles derrières mon oreille et je n'osai pas bouger. J'étais complètement subjuguée par son regard et ne fut pas capable d'en éloigner le mien. Je vis bien qu'il avait envie d'avancer, mais manifestement quelque chose le retint. **

_ Bon les amoureux, je vais rentrer, mais Kriss, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas ma belle. Bye les « K ».

_ Les cas ? demande-je.

_ Non, « K » comme la lettre, car nos deux noms commencent par cette même lettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est notre surnom et ça les fait marrer.

_**Oula… Humour bidon, mais on n'allait rien dire.**_

_ Tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps je suis là ? Parce que l'hôpital et moi…, dis-je en grimaçant.

_ Je vais demander. Toi, que je ne te vois pas bouger !

**Attendez, où voudrait-il que j'aille ? Je ne savais pas dans quelle ville j'étais, ni où j'habitais… Alors, bien sûr, que j'allais l'attendre ! Il me sourit et sortit de la pièce pour en revenir un petit quart d'heure plus tard.**

_ J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle… Tu veux commencer par laquelle ?

_ La bonne, sans aucun doute.

_ Alors, la bonne, c'est que tu peux sortir dans la soirée. Mais la mauvaise, c'est que tu dois encore faire un examen pour être sûre de pouvoir sortir.

**Une infirmière entra justement avec une chaise roulante en s'excusant de nous déranger. Elle m'annonça que je devais la suivre pour aller faire mon examen. Ce que je fis en râlant, car je devais monter dans cette horrible chaise sous les rires de mon ange blond.**

**L'examen se fit rapidement et quand je revins dans ma chambre, je trouvai Kellan au téléphone.**

_ Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?, demanda-t-il en raccrochant.

_ Nickel ! Maintenant, je n'ai qu'une hâte et c'est de sortir d'ici !

**Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait exactement, mais un silence gênant s'installa. Je regardai mes mains en ayant plein de questions en têtes. Questions que je n'osais tout simplement pas lui demander. En plus, il y avait ce mal de tête qui recommençait à me faire mal.**

_ Tu sais, si tu veux dormir un peu, ne te gènes pas, j'ai pris un peu de lecture, me dit Kellan.

**Tout en parlant, il sortit d'un sac un gros paquet de feuilles. Il s'installa et commença à lire tranquillement. Je le regardai un peu, totalement subjuguée et sans m'en rendre compte mes yeux se fermèrent… Je m'étais endormie.**

**C'est la porte qui s'ouvrit qui me réveilla. Tiens, mais c'était mon docteur préféré ****qui me sourit et me dit que je pouvais sortir si je ne restais pas seule. Bien sûr, Kellan se proposa tout de suite comme infirmier personnel... **_**Le rêve !!**_

**Je n'eue plus qu'à m'habiller pendant que mon blondinet alla signer quelques papiers, mais maudit que j'avais du mal !! Avant de sortir, Kellan m'avait donné un jogging bien large et un beau t-shirt bleu. **_**Alors, voyons voir… petite culotte…. Ahh !! C'est lui qui a choisi mes sous-vêtements !!**_** Bref, je réussis à l'enfiler, mais pour le pantalon, ce n'était pas la même histoire. **_**Un pied, c'est facile, mais deux, c'est impossible...**_

_ Besoin d'aide ? me demande Kellan à travers la porte.

_ Ouiii !!!

**Il entra et se mit à rire en voyant ma position très …scabreuse. Il avança, m'ordonna de m'asseoir et avec délicatesse, il me leva la jambe et enfila mon jogging.**

_ Et voilà, pour le haut ? demanda Kellan.

_ Je pense que ça va aller, dis-je, soudainement toute rouge.

_ Je reste là, mais je me tourne, me dit-il.

**J'étais vraiment gênée, mais j'allais faire avec… Je fouillai parmi les affaires qu'il avait apportées, mais je ne trouvais pas de soutien-gorge.**

_ Dis tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? demandai-je.

_ Non… Enfin, je pense pas, dit-il, toujours de dos.

_ Et un soutien-gorge, ça ne te dit rien…

_ Tu n'en mets pratiquement jamais donc j'ai pensé que …, dit-il, tout penaud…

**Et c'était dans ces moments-là que j'étais contente qu'il soit dos à moi, sinon il verrait une tomate vivante.**

_ Ohh… Ok, je fais vite dans ce cas, dis-je.

**Et en quelques secondes, j'étais prête à découvrir le monde. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos Alert et vos conseils, une petite pensée pour Leilani !!! **_

_**Merci encore de lire ma fic et désolé si vous trouvez ce chapitre court :) **_

* * *

**Dans la voiture qui était magnifique faut l'avouer, personne ne parla… On écouta juste la musique qui passait à la radio. Je repensai à la façon dont il m'avait porté pour me faire entrer dans la voiture. C'était fou ce qu'il était doux avec moi. J'en avais même des papillons juste à le regarder !!**

_ Ça va, tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui oui, c'est juste que… j'ai l'impression de tout découvrir pour la première fois.

_ Tu vas vite t'y faire, crois-moi.

**On arriva dans un beau quartier résidentiel et il s'arrêta devant une belle maison aux briques claires. Il se gara et fit le tour de la voiture pour venir me chercher. Kellan nous fit passer par l'arrière et nous n'avions pas fait deux pas qu'on se fit «attaquer» par des chiens. **

_ Oh… Ma crotte !! m'écriai-je.

**Je venais de voir mon Bosco, mon gros bébé. Kellan me reposa à terre, mais se tint derrière moi pour me soutenir. Je m'abaissai un peu pour caresser mon chien et ce fut là que je vis deux autres chiens. Je crus reconnaître Kola et Kevin, les chiens de Kellan. Je tendis donc la main vers eux et ils bondirent sur moi. Encore heureuse que Kellan fut derrière moi sinon je serais par terre, les quatre fers en l'air !**

**Il fit reculer les chiens, me reprit dans ses bras et avança. Je découvris alors un jardin immense avec des gros arbres sur les coté comme pour protéger une belle piscine avec sur le côté un ensemble de jardin et un barbecue dernier cri.**

**Toujours en me tenant et me calant sur une cuisse, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et nous fit entrer dans une pièce super bien éclairée et très zen. Nous nous trouvions dans le salon. J'étais totalement subjuguée par ce que je voyais.**

_ Où veux-tu aller ? La chambre ? Ou tu veux rester ici dans le salon ? me demanda-t-il.

_ Je dirais…euh…le salon, répondis-je.

**Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! Cette pièce était magnifique… Deux beaux canapés en cuir noir, une table en bois, un écran plasma gigantesque et des cadres partout… J'avais un peu de mal à voir qui se trouvait sur les photos, mais je me promis d'inspecter celles-ci très bientôt. **

_ Je te laisse un petit moment, je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger. As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant ?

_ Non, je pense que je vais me reposer… Ma tête me fait encore une peu souffrir…

**Il me fit un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans une pièce que je ne voyais pas. Je profitai de son absence pour m'attarder un peu sur les murs et observer les cadres quand je sentis une truffe mouillée sur ma main. C'était Bosco, bien évidemment.**

_ Ça va mon bébé ? Alors comme ça, on est des américains maintenant et tu n'es plus fils unique ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là… au moins, toi, je te connais.

**Je partie alors dans mes pensées et je n'entendis même pas le retour de Kellan. Ce fut sa voix qui me sortit de mes songes en me faisant sursauter.**

_ Tu n'as toujours besoin de rien ?

_ Non, mais ça sent super bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

_ Ton plat préféré ! C'est toi qui m'as appris la recette pour le faire.

_**Mon plat préféré ? Un autre mystère pour ne pas changer !**_** Il s'installa confortablement et me regarda.**

_ J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? dis-je en commençant à me toucher celui-ci.

_ Non, mais je pense que tu dois avoir plein de questions… Non ?

_ Oui… mais, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer pour être totalement franche…

_ Et si on commençait par comment je t'ai rencontrée ?

_ Je crois que c'est un très bon début et je dois dire que ça m'intéresse beaucoup. Et puis, ça m'aidera peut-être à me souvenir du reste…

**Alors, Kellan m'expliqua que j'étais serveuse dans un resto-bar lorsqu'il me vit pour la première fois. Il me dit aussi que je lui avais beaucoup plu, mais que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. C'est pourquoi il revint à tous les jours pendant près de deux semaines pour que je puisse le voir à mon tour.**

_ Deux semaines !! Deux semaines et je ne t'ai jamais remarqué ? Tu veux rire de moi là !!

_ Non, je t'assure… Tu étais toujours à fond dans ton travail et un jour, j'en ai eu assez de passer inaperçu à tes yeux. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et quand tu m'as demandée si je désirais autre chose, je t'ai dit : «Oui, toi !». Tu étais bouche-bée et je crois que c'est la première fois où tu faisais vraiment attention à moi. On a un peu discuté et échangé nos numéros. Puis, tranquillement, nous avons fait des sorties et petit à petit…

_ Est-ce que je savais qui tu étais ? Enfin, je veux dire, je t'avais reconnu ? demandai-je.

_ Non, tu ne le savais pas. Ce n'est que le soir de notre premier vrai rendez-vous que tu as fait le rapprochement… Lorsque je t'ai dit mon nom complet. Puis, tout est allé très vite… Tu as rencontré ma famille, mes amis, mes collègues et franchement, tout le monde t'adore !

_ Qui ne m'aimerait pas ? Je me le demande, dis-je en éclatant de rire. Je dirais peut-être quelques millions de fans qui rêveraient d'être ici à ma place !

_ Et même là, beaucoup t'adorent, dit-il en riant à son tour.

_ Si tu le dis, je te crois. J'en aurai bien la preuve un jour ou l'autre. Sinon, je fais quoi de mes journées ?

_ Tu t'occupes de moi… Non, attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il en me voyant sur le point de protester. Quand je dis que tu t'occupes de moi, je parle de ma carrière, de mes rendez-vous, de mes contrats, etc. Ah et tu poses aussi.

_ Je pose ? demandai-je.

_ Oui, tu fais des pubs. Tu es un mannequin.

_**Moi… Mannequin !! Il se moquerait pas un peu de ma tête, là ?**_

_ Mais oui… C'est ça… Tu m'as déjà vu ! Je n'ai pas l'apparence pour faire du mannequinat.

_ Oh, mais c'est toi qui veux rire ! Tu es parfaite… Attends, je vais te chercher tes books pour te le prouver.

**Il revint avec deux carnets noirs et m'en tendit un que je me pressai d'ouvrir. Ce que je vis m'étonna beaucoup. C'était moi et lui en train de poser dans l'herbe, tous les deux couchés… **_**Elle était tout simplement MAGNIFIQUE !! **_

_ Comment…, j'étais vraiment bouche bée devant les photos qui étaient devant moi.

_ En fait, je devais faire un shooting pour Cosmopolitan et je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise. Le photographe n'arrêtait pas de chialer parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire ce qu'il voulait. À ce moment-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'ai regardé et tu m'as souri. Ça a fait «tilt» dans ma tête… Je suis donc venu te prendre la main et t'ai amené avec moi. Au début, tu ne voulais pas faire les photos, mais petit à petit, j'ai réussi à te détendre et nous avons terminé le shooting à deux. La magazine a adoré et voilà comment tu t'es fait un nom dans le mannequinat.

**Plus je tournais les pages, plus j'étais subjuguée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette femme sur ces photos, c'était moi… Que ce soit les photos solo ou celles en duo avec Kellan, je les trouvais parfaites, tout simplement PARFAITES.**

_ Wow !!

**J'aurais aimé en parler, mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Quand tout à coup, le bruit des pages qui tournaient fut interrompu par un bruyant gargouillement venant de mon ventre.**

_ Je pense que tu as faim, laisse-moi t'aider à te relever.

**Kellan passa son bras sous les miens, mais la Gaston Lagaffe que je suis glissa. Il eut comme réflexe de me serrer plus fort contre lui et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, son visage se retrouva à quelques millimètres du mien. On se regarda dans les yeux et aucun de nous n'osa bouger de peur de briser ce moment. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci encore pour vos alerte, et j'ai mis la photo de la cuisine dans mon profil (enfin si j'y arrive) **_

**

* * *

**

**Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux avait avancé vers l'autre mais à vrai dire plus rien n'avais d'importance appart de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand enfin je les sentis bouger doucement sur les miennes, je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement, sa langue forçait mes lèvres comme pour en demander l'entrée et j'accédais à sa requête, elle était aussi douce que je me l'imaginais.**

**Mes mains montèrent doucement de son cou a ses cheveux, les siennes était dans mon dos et sur mon visage, je me sentais entière et heureuse bien qu'un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas commença à monter en moi, de la peur, l'inquiétude, l'inhabituelle.**

**A cause du manque d'air il recula son visage, sa main toujours sur ma joue.**

_ Euh…

**Beau boulot Kriss « Euh » tu aurais pu trouver mieux non ? **

_Je…enfin…tu vois…

**Il prit ma main et me tira dans la cuisine.**

_Allez viens je suis sur que tu as faim et puis le chili doit être à point.

_Chili ?? Chili comme chili con carne ?

_Oui et en plus c'est ta recette, donc j'espère que tu as faim.

_Une faim de loup quand on voit ce qu'ils nous servent a l'hôpital.

**C'est marrant parce qu'on ne sait pas regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'on a stoppé notre baiser. Il y a une sorte de gêne qui plane entre nous. Cette cuisine est magnifique, tout est en harmonie, les murs sont d'un blanc cassée, une cuisinière professionnelles, une belle horloge juste au dessus, un ilot centrale avec évier, un grand frigo américain a deux porte argenter avec un congélateur juste a coté, bref elle est fonctionnelle, chaleureuse, la cuisine de mes rêves ! **

**Il me tire toujours jusqu'à la table ou il me désigne une chaise.**

_Installe toi je vais chercher la casserole.

**Même de dos se type est canon, j'ai l'impression de rêver, je me réveille en couple avec lui, lui la star américaine, moi petite belge sans importance ce n'est pas normal, moi je dis : depuis quand je suis « cendrillon » ?? **

_A quoi tu pense ?

(Désignant la cuisine, lui et moi)_A tout ça ! Je trouve ca bizarre, enfin…tu sais je ne me souviens de rien et…je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais d'une certaine manière je me sens…gênée.

_gênée, de ?

_Je voudrais pas te fâcher ou autre mais…

(souriant)_Ecoute on ira a ta vitesse, je ne veux pas t'effrayer, tout ce qui compte ce que tu aille mieux et qui sait le doc a dis que ta mémoire peut revenir n'importe quand.

_Merci !

**Il prend une cuillère de chili pendant que moi je m'amuse à trier le contenu de mon assiette.**

_Ca fait environ un an que tu es ici, je veux dire que tu as emménagé avec moi.

_Ok.

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis gênée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir embrassé un inconnu, pire de vivre ici or je ne reconnais rien me fait un peu peur.**

_Tu devrai manger ca va refroidir.

**Sans rien dire je commençai à manger.**

_J'avoue j'ai l'impression que c'est mon père qui la fait.

**C'est bizarre quand j'ai parlé de mon père il a fait semblant de rien, ses yeux sont fuyants, mais j'y pense je n'ai pas de nouvelle, attend j'ai eu un accident et connaissant le caractère super protecteur de mon père ca m'étonne de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles.**

_Dis tu as prévenu mon père pour moi ? Mon accident ?

_A vrai dire…euh…comment dire…

**Pourquoi il bafouille ? Il essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose quand son portable sonne, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un répondre aussi vite, comme si ca lui évitait de me répondre.**

_Oui…oh…oui j'avoue avoir oublié…je ne sais pas trop…faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour rester avec Kriss…oui elle sort de l'hôpital….écoute j'ai peut-être la solution, je te rappelle.

**Il revient dans la cuisine, une main dans ses cheveux, il semble embêter.**

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Avec l'accident et tout, j'ai oublié que j'avais une interview dans la journée et je ne veux pas te laisser seule, tu sors à peine de l'hôpital.

_Je suis grande tu sais.

_Oui mais bon tu te souviens de rien et je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seule mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose, Ashley pourrait venir.

_Euh pourquoi pas.

**Je n'ai pas le temps d'en rajouter qu'il a déjà dégainé son téléphone, quand il revient vers moi c'est avec le sourire.**

_Elle arrive, alors je te propose de te déposer dans le canapé pendant que je vais me préparer ca te va ?

_Pas de soucis.

**Purée il me lève comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume, je fais semblant de rien et rapproche ma tête de son cou, maman se qu'il sent bon, il me dépose doucement avant de m'embrasser sur le front.**

_Tu n'a besoin de rien avant que j'aille prendre ma douche ?

**Que tu m'embrasse ? **

(Toute rouge)_Non ca va merci.

**Purée pourquoi je pense ca moi ! Vicieuse, non mais pour ma défense je dois dire qu'il est beau, gentil, intentionné, galant, parfait…TROP PARFAIT !! **

**D'où je suis j'arrive à attraper la télécommande, je m'amuse à zapper quand on toc a la porte, je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que le porte s'ouvre sur un belle Ashley.**

_Coucou ma belle.

_Bonjour…

**Je n'ai pas le temps d'achever ma phrase.**

_Je suis contente que Kellan ai pensé à moi, j'ai pris de quoi nous faire des masque, un bon film de filles et surtout de quoi grignoter, j'espère que tu es prête pour une nuit de folie ?

**La d'un coup j'ai peur, j'aurais peut-être du dire non. Ashley revient d'avoir été déposée ses victuailles dans la cuisine en même temps que Kellan descendit les marches.**

_Hé ma belle, je pensais bien t'avoir entendu, merci d'être la.

(Le prenant dans ses bras)_Pas de soucis et puis Kriss est mon amie.

**On discuta encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne déclare devoir partir, il m'embrassa le front après m'avoir demandé si j'étais sur que tout irait bien sans lui.**

_Tout va bien allez, je vais te la bichonner ta chérie, allez file !!

**Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée même pas 15 minutes après le départ de Kellan avec un truc vert puant sur le visage, une Ashley toute souriante en train de faire ma manucure, tout en discutant de chose et d'autres.**

_Ashley je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

_Dis toujours ?

_Comment ca se passe entre Kellan et moi ? Je veux dire…est ce qu'on est heureux ?

(Se redressant)_Kriss voyons comment peux-tu en douter ?

_Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, regarde c'est une star, un acteur connu et moi je suis quoi ? Une simple serveuse d'après ce qu'il ma raconter.

_Alors déjà tu n'es pas simple serveuse, tu es Kristel, la femme que Kellan a choisit, puis je te ferais remarquer tu as fait des photoshoots magnifique et je ne te parle même pas de ton interprétation de Tanya Denali dans « Breaking Dawn ».

_Quoi moi j'ai jouée Tanya ? Tu te fous de moi.

_Oh non et voir Kellan jaloux parce que tu te collais a Rob était indescriptible, on en a bien rit.

_Donc si je résume bien, j'ai fait des photos, jouer dans la suite d'un film que j'adore, tu as encore d'autre chose à m'avouer ? Je ne sais pas moi un frère caché ? Maman j'ai l'impression d'être dans un soap.

(riant)_Jusqu'a nouvel ordre pas de frère, ni de sœur cacher, sinon ca s'arrêt la c'est déjà pas mal non pour une simple serveuse.

_Très drôle Greene !

* * *

_Please une petit review ca fait toujours plaisir _


	5. Chapter 5

_Alors avant tout je voulais remercier : _

_Nessi666, Meltess, Grazie, Moinini, Meg-bella_

_Paulipopo: J'ai toujours de drole d'idees :)_

_Mayssa: Pour le pere de Kriss...Mystere :)_

_Lena : Pour tout les details, ca va venir petit a petit :) _

_MERCI d'être encore la et promis je ne laisserai plus autant de temps entre ce chapitre et le prochain._

* * *

**Cette soirée avec Ashley était géniale, j'ai bien rigolée cette fille est un spécimen de compétition je me demande comment Jackson fait pour la supporter jours après jours ! **

**Apres avoir regarder « Hanté par ses ex » ma curiosité a repris le dessus.**

_Dis moi, dans mes souvenirs, Kellan était plus ou moins avec une fille.

_Mac moche ?

_Hein ?

_Oui tu parle bien d'AnnaLyne McCord ?

_Mac Moche, j'adore ce surnom. Mais bon ce ne me dis toujours pas entre eux…

_Il y a eu mais depuis tu es la, plus de nouvelle, j'avoue qu'elle a essayé plusieurs fois de le récupérer mais tu as toujours gagné, il y a même une fois ou vous vous êtes presque battue.

_Battue ? Tu veux rire ?

_Non j'te jure on était dans une soirée pour un concert de Jackson et elle est arrivée, direct coller son affreux truc qui lui sert de corps sur Kellan qui était au bar avec les mecs et toi tu étais avec nous a table, quand tu l'a vu, tu as traversée la piste et limite tu lui a pas arracher les cheveux, si Nikki et Rob ne vous avait pas séparé, tu lui aurais foutu ton poings.

_Moi ? Nonnnnnn, je ne suis pas violente.

_Et pourtant.

**Waow, je ne me reconnaît pas, je devient violente, jalouse, manquerait plus que je sois devenue snob et imbue de moi-même.**

**Apres un petit détour au toilette, on c'est installées sur mon lit avec une bonne boisson, je l'écoute parler de tout et de rien, j'adore quand elle me parle de sa vie, de Jackson, de leurs futurs projets, je lui pose de temps en temps des questions sur ma vie, mon amitié avec elle et ceux du cast. Si un jour on m'avait dis que je serais amies avec eux je ne l'aurais jamais cru.**

_Dis Ashley comme on parle de tout, je peux encore te poser une question indiscrète ?

_Je crains le pire mais vas y.

_C'est normal a ton avis que je me sente bizarre quand Kellan est là ?

_Bizarre ?

_Oui, je sais, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des trucs ou…oublie c'est surement moi. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, quand j'ai parlé a Kellan de mon père, pour voir s'il l'avait prévenu et …

(me coupant)_Tu plaisante ? Kellan serait surement le dernier à appeler ton père pour le prévenir de quoi se soit te concernant et…

_Quoi ? Ashley de quoi tu parle ? Kellan et mon père ?

_Euh…écoute ce n'est pas a moi à t'en parler.

_A non ma fille tu en a trop dis ou pas assez !

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais la peur commença à monter en moi par grande vagues, mon père a toujours été la pour moi, au divorce de mes parents c'est avec lui que je suis partie, je suis une fille a papa. **

_Kellan t'en parlera quand il sera prés, stp Kriss, fait moi confiance, si tu le braque la dessus, il va se renfermer et vous allez vous disputer, tu sors de l'hôpital tu dois te reposer, laisse le t'en parler et si jamais à la fin du week-end il ne ta toujours rien dis ben pose lui la question mais calmement stp !

**J'acquiesçai sans grande conviction et après m'avoir fait jurer d'attendre la fin du week-end, elle changea immédiatement de sujets de conversation, je faisais semblant de rien mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Kellan ne m'en avait pas parlé.**

**Et sans même m'en rendre compte je me suis endormie bercée par les paroles d'Ashley.**

**Je me sens bien, je suis étendue, les yeux fermer, je peux entendre les oiseaux gazouiller de la ou je suis, je sens même le soleil frapper sur mon visage, je m'étire comme un chat avant d'ouvrir mes yeux.**

**Il ne me faut que quelque instant pour me rappeler de ma soirée : Ashley, révélation et oh merde je me suis endormie.**

**Je me redresse dans le lit et je réfléchis a comment je vais aller au toilette car ca commence à presser la, quand la porte s'ouvre doucement et je vois la tête blonde de Kellan apparaître.**

_Salut toi, je n'osais pas faire trop de bruit sans savoir si tu étais déjà réveiller, le petit dej est déjà servit.

_Bonjour, ca tombe bien j'ai faim mais avant j'aimerais te demander ca te dérange pas de m'aider pour aller au wc ?

**Et voilà comment à même pas 9h je suis déjà dans les bras de ce canon qui ne porte qu'un short, son torse est super chaud, Kriss calme toi tout de suite.**

_Ashley ?

_Elle est partie quand je suis revenu ne t'inquiète pas, elle ma dit que tu pouvais l'appeler quand tu voulais si tu avais des questions.

_Merci.

**Apres avoir fait mon petit pipi et m'être vite rafraichie, je cria après Kellan qui était derrière la porte à m'attendre, le petit déjeuner version américaine il n'y a que ca de vrai : œuf, haricot, mini saucisse mais le meilleur reste encore les pan cakes.**

_Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Tu dois donner des interviews ? Faire des photos ?

_Non, rien, je suis libre comme l'air et justement je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dans la ville et pourquoi ne pas souper dans un petit resto ou on a l'habitude d'aller ?

_Pas de soucis mais ca va pas être un peu dur avec mon pied ?

_Avant d'aller pour l'interview, je suis allé au magasin spécialiser et je t'ai pris des béquilles comme ca tu auras plus facile pour te déplacer dehors.

**Quand je vous dis que ce type est parfait ! Vite digérer, pour une fois je n'ai pas eu besoin de quelqu'un pour m'habiller, après être monté dans la voiture Kellan me propose d'aller dans un petit magasin pour prendre de quoi manger et se faire un petit pic-nic dans un parc pas trop loin.**

**Il fait le tour des grandes places ou on a l'habitude d'aller, j'ai l'impression de découvrir, rien ne me reviens pourtant je force, limite j'attrape mal a la tête, le pire c'est de voir l'air tristounet de Kellan.**

_Je suis désolée.

(me prenant la main)_T'inquiète pas, je suis sur que ca va te revenir.

**Mmmm sa main est chaude, j'ai toujours fantasmer sur ses doigts au ongle bien couper, a bien regarder j'aperçois qu'il les ronge mais je m'en fout, il entrelace nos doigts et j'avoue que j'ai des papillons plein le ventre.**

**On est tranquillement assis sur un banc à manger une petite glace quand son téléphone sonne, discrètement je soupire car je suis sur que c'est encore pour une interview ou un photoshoot, bref que c'est pour le boulot.**

**Je ne l'écoute même pas, je suis dans mes pensées, je me demande si avant mon accident j'aimais cette situation, si il va me parler de mon père, si ma mémoire va me revenir quand j'entends Kellan m'appeler :**

_Kriss ? Hé ho ?

_Hein ?

**Je sais ce n'est pas poli de dire « hein » mais m'en fout !**

_Ashley demande si on passe pour se faire une petite soirée à quatre.

**Dis plutôt qu'elle veut m'avoir a l'œil oui.**

_Pas de soucis.

**Ben voila, en moins de deux on est dans l'Audi noir de Kellan direction la maison Rathbone/Greene, qui est entre parenthèse aussi magnifique que celle de Kellan mais bon il n'y a rien d'étonnant la dedans hein ! **

**Le moteur n'est pas encore couper que le lutin maléfique est déjà sur la porte à me faire signe.**

_Ahhh mais c'est ma marmotte qui est là !

_De un je ne suis pas une marmotte et de deux bonjour aussi a toi.

**Elle me souria avant de me prendre dans ses bras malgré mes béquilles, une voie douce, je me retourne et vois un Jackson, cheveux long dans tout les sens, me souriant de toutes ses dents.**

_Ma puce laisse les rentrer avant de les étouffer.

**Kellan va le serrer dans ses bras style « mecs black » ca fait bizarre de les voir l'un a coté de l'autre, Jackson est petit je trouve a coté de mon ours.**

**Je suis Ashley dans la maison et m'affale dans le premier canapé que je trouve, j'ai du mal avec ses cochonneries de béquilles.**

**Bizarre je suis seule ou sont les autres ?**

(avec des verres)_Tu veut quoi à boire ? Coca ? Jus ? Eau ? Bière ? Alcool ? T'inquiète pas pour les garçons, Jack voulait montrer sa nouvelle moto a Kellan.

**Elle regarde autour d'elle et me dis a voie basse :**

_Il ne t'a toujours rien dis ?

**Je fais non de la tête. **

_Alors je te sers quoi ?

_coca stp !

**Je voudrais en reparler avec elle mais les garçons reviennent et Jackson m'embrasse le haut de ma tête, je dois le regarde bizarre parce qu'il se défend :**

_Ben quoi, t'es comme ma sœur !

_Si tu le dis

**Ashley nous sert tous puis viens s'installer sur les jambes de son chéri, ca me fait encore bizarre de les voir tout les deux dans la vrai vie. Ils discutent tout les trois de leurs amis commun, de ceux qui ont joué avec eux dans les films « Twilight », je ne fait qu'écouter, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire.**

**La je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être chez moi, avec des gens que je connais, ma famille, mes amies, la je me sens étrangère, je ne dis pas que ca ne me fait pas plaisir d'être dans leur vie mais je ne m'en souvient pas et c'est ca qui m'énerve, je ne me souvient pas de mon premier baiser avec Kellan, ni de ma rencontre avec sa famille, est-ce que sa mère m'apprécie ? Est-ce que je suis heureuse ici ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi gentil que ce que je rêvais ? Et surtout est ce que je suis à ma place ? **

_Bon et si on changeait de sujet ? Dit Jackson

_Oh vous inquiétez pas pour moi, continuer, y a pas de soucis.

_Bah tu sais on se voit souvent donc ca va, sinon Kriss ca va tu n'a pas trop mal a la jambe ?

**Question banal mais quand je le regarde, je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi, je sais tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi mais ce n'est pas la même chose, ici il n'attend rien de moi, juste mon bien-être.**

_Ca va, merci.

**J'adore la façon dont il fronce les sourcils, je comprends pourquoi le rôle de Jasper Cullen lui allait si bien.**

**Ils se remettent à discuter mais la de chose ou je pourrais participer mais l'envie n'y est pas. Après deux bonnes heures comme ca je commence à fatiguer, Kellan la très vite remarquer et ma proposer de rentrer, égoïstement j'en ai envie oui, je veux être loin de tout le monde.**

**Les « au revoir » sont rapide sauf quand je passe à Jackson, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me garde plus que nécessaire dans ses bras pour un câlin. Le trajet de fait dans le plus grand silence.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mrci pour vos review :) **

Moinini : C'est peut-être dur d'être amnésique mais se retrouver avec Kellan ...hummmm

Grazie : Qui te dis que Kellan va dire quelque chose ?

Titiacullen, Paulipopo, Lalou0797, Meg-bella

Mayssa: Mort ou pas ? That is the question lol

**

* * *

**

**J'étais sur la terrasse avec les chiens en train de caresser Bosco lorsque Kellan apparut.**

_Alors, ta journée t'a plu ?

_Oui, oui…

**Il s'assied à côté de moi en soupirant.**

_Kriss… Si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, j'aimerais que tu m'en parles… J'aime pas te savoir comme ça…

_Ça va, je te dis ! C'est juste que…Je sais pas… Je me sens perdue ! Je sais que je suis bien entourée… Tu es super avec moi mais… Je ne sais pas l'expliquer…

_Si je savais quoi faire pour t'aider… Pour que ta mémoire revienne… Et surtout pour que tu n'ailles jamais eu cet accident, je le ferais illico…

_Kellan, je le sais ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal ! Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et tu as un grand cœur. Tu fais tout pour m'aider, mais là c'est pas toi, c'est moi ! Je suis perdue… Je ne me suis jamais sentie importante ou exceptionnelle avec quelqu'un… Et là, je le suis avec toi. C'est vraiment tout nouveau pour moi. Je fais des photos qui sont magnifiques et j'ai des amis superstars… Mais surtout, j'ai joué dans la suite d'un film que j'adore et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma famille… C'est tellement dur…

_Tu te souviens pour « Breaking Dawn » ?

_Non c'est Ashley qui m'en a parler, j'en reviens toujours pas, mais bon… Je pense bien savoir comment j'ai obtenu le rôle.

_Attends ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai pistonné ?

_Ben… Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait pour l'avoir, si tu ne m'aurais pas «pistonné» comme tu dis.

_Grâce à Jackson ! Tu as suivi des cours de comédie sans me le dire. Tu voulais me faire une surprise et Jackson t'y a aidé en te faisant avoir une audition pour le rôle. Tout le mérite te revient. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

_Jackson ? C'est moi ou on a l'air proche ?

_Vous l'êtes ! Ashley est une de mes meilleures amies, mais Jackson et toi, c'est la même chose si ce n'est plus. Quand il va faire un tour en moto, il vient souvent te chercher puisqu'Ashley déteste ça. Elle trouve ça trop dangereux.

_Waouh ! Je suis en couple avec toi, Jackson est un bon ami, pour reprendre tes termes. Et mes relations avec Robert Pattinson, ça donne quoi ?

_Moins vous êtes proches, mieux je me porte, répondit-il en marmonnant.

_Pardon ?

_Rien, rien.

_Si tu as dit quelque chose…Non, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux quand même, dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_On voit bien que tu ne te souviens plus de comment tu devais te trémousser sur lui pour le film. Purée ! Il y a un moment où j'ai eu des envies de meurtre pour Rob et ce con il en jouait bien… Il suffisait que je reste pour vous regarder pour qu'il en surjoue.

**Rien qu'à voir comment il était dépité, je me suis mise à rire. Par contre, c'était un rire joyeux et ça me fit beaucoup de bien.**

_Rigole ! Mais tu as moins ris quand tu as vu comment Kristen te regardait. Même qu'après, tu osais plus aller dire « bonjour » à Rob tellement tu paniquais.

_Ah merde…

_T'inquiète pas, Kristen sait que tu ne courrais pas après Rob, et que nous sommes…enfin était super amoureux.

**Là, c'est moi qui me sentis mal.**

_Est-ce que j'ai encore des news de mes amies ? Je veux dire maintenant que je suis « connue ».

_Oui, avec celles du forum où tu allais avant de venir vivre en Amérique. Pour l'avant-première de Breaking Dawn, tu leur as envoyés des places pour qu'elles viennent à LA, mais il y a un groupe de folles qui m'ont littéralement sauté dessus donc, depuis, tu ne parles qu'avec quelques-unes dont une qui est folle de BooBoo.

**Si je résume bien, je n'ai presque plus de contacts avec ma vie d'avant. Tiens, en parlant de ça, et si j'essayais de lui tirer les vers du nez.**

_Kellan… Pour mon père…

_Purée, je meurs de faim. Je vais nous commander une pizza, bouge pas, dit-il en me coupant.

**Et voilà, il change encore de sujet. J'ai bien envie de lui courir après pour avoir des réponses, mais avec ma jambe, ce n'est pas trop possible. En plus, je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui.**

**Quand il revient l'air de rien avec le menu de la pizzeria du coin pour me demander ce que je voulais, je fis semblant de rien et lui souris.**

_Comme d'hab. ? Me demande-t-il.

_Heu… Ça dépend, c'est quoi ?

_Une quatre fromage et une part de tiramisu au spéculoos.

_Va pour comme d'hab, alors...

**Il partit téléphoner et je l'entendis prendre une grande poivron pour lui et une quatre fromage ainsi que deux parts de dessert. On passa toute la soirée à regarder la télévision tout en mangeant nos pizzas et en rigolant de tout et de rien.**

_Kellan…

_Mmmmm…, répondit-il dans la lune.

_Je sais qu'on en a pas encore parlé, mais …je…enfin…non….nous…

**Comment lui expliquer que j'avais envie d'y aller doucement avec lui, mais que j'aimerais bien qu'on dorme dans le même lit. Pourquoi ? Euh…parce que j'en ai envie. Je sais, je suis tordue comme fille.**

**Il se rassit correctement et me regarda attentivement. Malheureusement pour ma santé morale, je tombai dans le bleu de ses yeux… **_**Ça y est je suis perdue… « Maday ! Maday ! Help ! S.O.S. » **_

_Kriss ?

_Excuse… Mais…, dis-je tout en le montrant du doigt.

_Hein ?

_Que ressens-tu ?

_Je ne comprend pas, me répondit-il.

_Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Je sais qu'avant on était un couple mais maintenant… Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

_Je vais pas nier que je t'aime… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu dans ce resto. Même si toi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu ressens pour moi, mes sentiments, eux, n'ont pas changé… Bien au contraire..., dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_**Que dire à ca ? L'homme de tous mes fantasmes me dit qu'il m'aime.**_

_Hey ma belle… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur..., me dit-il tout en me caressant la main.

_Non c'est pas ca… C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'entendre me dire des choses comme ça.

_Excuse-moi, dit-il tout en baissant la tête.

_Non ! Ne t'excuse surtout pas ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire… Je voudrais… Je te jure… J'essaie de toutes mes forces… mais…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas… Et puis, même si ta mémoire ne revient pas, on peut faire sans. Recommencer au début, je me ferais une joie te de refaire la cours en bonne et due forme.

_**Voila comment me mettre de bonne humeur pendant au moins 1 ans. **_

_Kellan, je sais qu'on va recommencer au début… Mais, ça te dérangerait si…si… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Peut-être l'habitude… Mais ça te dérangerait qu'on dorme ensemble ?, demandai-je tout en rougissant.

_Pas de soucis. C'est sûr que ça va être un peu dur pour moi d'être « sage » à tes côtés, mais ça me fait plaisir… Ça prouve que tu me fais confiance.

_Mais je te fais confiance Kellan ! Depuis mon « réveil », tu es à mes côtés, tu fais tout mes caprices, toujours au petit soin pour moi… J'aimerais te dire tellement de choses, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer et puis, j'ai peur de te l'avoir déjà dit, de me répéter.

_N'aie pas peur de me parler.

_Je n'ai pas peur… C'est juste que je t'ai toujours admiré… À travers tes photos, tu avais l'air si gentil… Quand je te voyais avec Kola et Kevin ou même en dehors des plateaux… J'essaie de pas trop réfléchir, car tout ça, ça me parait trop irréel. Quelques fois, je me fis que je vais me réveiller chez moi… Seule… Dans mon lit en Belgique…

_Kristel, regarde-moi ! Je te promets que jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne ferai quelque chose qui te ferait du mal. Depuis que je te connais, j'essaie de te préserver.

_Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on recommence tout depuis le début, mais je peux te demander un truc ?

_**Ouhh… Je sens la chaleur monter sur mes joues, je dois être rouge tomate.**_

_Je te l'ai déjà dit… Demande-moi ce que tu veux.

_Embrasse-moi.

**Je baissai mon regard pour ne pas voir ce qu'il en pensait, mais je n'eue pas le temps d'analyser ce qui se passait que je sentis sa main sur ma joue.**

_Kriss, regarde-moi.

**Il m'obligea à relever la tête et là, je suis noyée dans ses yeux… Sans même m'en rendre compte, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Mouvement qui n'est pas passé inaperçu à Kellan, car il avançait. Je retins ma respiration et là… Je sentis ses lèvres, si douce sur les miennes… Mes yeux se fermèrent et sa langue passa le chemin pour trouver la mienne.**


	7. Chapter 7

Salut a vous toutes,

D'abord toutes mes excuses pour mon retards mais….non on ne lance pas de pierres.

Bon comme excuse j'ai achetée une maison donc les travaux sont en cours et c'est super fatiguant…

Et j'aurais besoin d'une beta d'urgence donc si jamais vous êtes libres…suis la.

Merci et a très très bientôt

K. Sawyer


End file.
